Zalfeim's Last
by jensgraphics
Summary: The last of the destroyed planet Zalfeim has spent her life on Earth, and now she's wanted by the Avengers. (Original Character x Thor)
1. They Know

**They Know ;** _Chapter One_

* * *

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ S.H.I.E.L.D. called her "Nightfury"… and for good reason too. The woman did not only dress in a black skin tight shirt and pants that held black matte daggers in their pockets for missions. Fingerless leather gloves and black combat boots. She did not only have a mask that spread across the middle of her face like vines, hiding her identity. She did not only wear black eye liner with blood red lip gloss… it was how she attacked, how she struck. It was how her presence was always unknown and that she was unpredictable and undetectable until she struck… and the moment she does strike is the moment she completes her mission. It's when her target or multiple targets are dead, their lives taken in a matter of second, clean and untraceable and there is little to no collateral damage. Nobody but her targets die, others possibly hurt but none of the injuries are ever life threatening.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken interest in her about 10 years ago, when she first popped up on their radar. Their agents were moving in on an elimination mission. The assassination of a man named Henry Clain, an agent in Hydra who was selling information on the blackmarket. However… Hydra had already hired Nightfury to do their dirty work and that is when S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents ran into her. Despite the fact that they took her as an enemy and wanted to take her in, she remained calm and unthreatening. She didn't hurt a single agent, but got away safely after introducing herself. Since then, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working hard to uncover her identity but the woman under the mask was smart and always several steps ahead. They worked together, and hired her for several missions that they couldn't do alone, and she obliged, more than happy to help. She did her job quickly and cleanly, and the organization appreciated and yet, despite the fact that they did like her because she never killed anyone that was considered a "good guy" or "ally" to them and she never killed anyone who wasn't her target… they still tried to uncover her true identity. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to hire her for good as an official agent… and when Nick Fury assembled the team of Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, he wanted to recruit her into that too.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Yet, they always failed.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Until now.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I understand your wishes, agent," Thor replied, gazing down at Agent Ryan, who stood before him. He was wearing a business suit, grey, and a dark blue tie. One hand was in his pocket, in another was a black folder that held all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information on Nightfury. "but I assure you that using my brother to track her would be a foolish mistake. He cannot be trusted and he may just as well run off again. Besides, he is currently locked up on Asgard, serving sentence for the crimes he has committed here on Midgard. My father will not even listen to a favor if it involves his freedom." the god informed Agent Ryan, who only sighed. He understood the complications of this plan, but he wasn't willing to go down without more of a fight. He was going to do his very best to persuade the God, whatever it took. He didn't want to return to Fury's office with a failed mission.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I do see your point, sir." the agent spoke clearly after a moment of silence to think, "but she is extremely powerful. We do trust her, but we must know her true identity. After all, she isn't _exactly_ human." Ryan told Thor, who frowned. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion and also surprise. Not human? He was never told that… perhaps he'd be willing to disobey his father and free Loki from his prison to find this woman they called Nightfury.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Tell me more." Thor eased and Ryan smiled just slightly at the God's change of attitude.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Well, Nightfury appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar about ten years ago," Ryan began, handing Thor the folder that contained her information. The God took it and began to breeze through the words as he listened to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent continue to speak. "For starters, she has a supersonic scream that can lead to a few moments of deafness to death itself. She is able to jump at an inhumane height. All of her senses and abilities seem to be heightened, but that isn't all." Ryan reached out and turned a few pages forward from where Thor was reading, and that is when Thor laid eyes on a gallery of photos that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken of her. He began to look through them, and then paused on the fourth photo.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ He picked up the photo with his left hand as Ryan took the folder in silence. Thor was intrigued, curious, but also worried. She looked very much like someone he's seen in a history text book… eerily familiar. It spooked him. "As you can see-"

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "She has wings." he finished the agent's sentence in a quiet voice. "I will need this photo and all other information you have on this woman. She is definitely not human and if I am correct, she is far more powerful than she appears to be in this entire file. Her true power isn't something you cannot comprehend… and she is far more dangerous than you humans think if she falls into the wrong hands. We must find her as soon as possible. I will return to Asgard and free Loki if I am correct about her, and then I do believe that everything in this file will be enough for him to find her." Thor stated clearly, handing the photo back to the agent. Ryan slid the picture into it's rightful place in the folder and then handed the leather bound file to Thor, who gently took it from him.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "That is all we do have of her. I'll get back to my boss right away and let him know that you're on board." Ryan handed Thor his business card, but Thor declined it.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I do not need this. I know your director, I am an Avenger after all. I will be in touch but for now, I must return to my homelands to see if my assumptions about this woman is correct. Good luck, Agent." The god gave Ryan a warm smile and then stared up at the sky. "Heimdall!" He boomed and lifted his hammer. In a split second, a beam of colorful lights blanketed him and he disappeared, leaving behind the famous burning marks of the Bifrost. Thor returned to Asgard… and Agent Ryan returned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters to tell his boss that it was a success.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Now, all that was left was patience as Thor got to work.

* * *

Chapter Two will come soon! Feel free to follow me on Instagram.

thundcrgxd - seductivelord - thorsthetic


	2. Welcome, Loki

**Welcome, Loki** ; _Chapter Two_

* * *

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ After the conversation in the main room about Nightfury and Loki's assistance in the search of her, just about everyone but Tony, Loki, and Thor left the room to be on their way. Natasha and Clint disappeared down to the training room in the basement, Steve had a call from Fury, and Bruce disappeared into the lab to continue his research on whatever is his new project was. However, the two gods and the one human who stayed behind began to discuss a plan on finding her. Sadly, S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing physical that she had touched, which was an issue. If they had something that she physically touched, Loki would be able to use his magic to track and find her in a matter of hours, but since S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have anything, they were resulting into a more time consuming and complicated process of tracking her.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Even if this does work, which it won't, I may still end up dead. I do not wish to die helping you idiots." Loki glowered at Tony, who explained a simple yet complicated plan. He figured that they'd do some research on her past missions, and keep an eye on some people who could prove to be a future target for her. Then, they'd map the area, have Loki pose as her target, until she struck, where Loki would disperse and show his true self. "This is a stupid plan. Aren't you suppose to be the somewhat smart one of the group?" Loki snapped at Tony, who only rolled his eyes. Thor was pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache in the midst from the bickering of Loki and Tony.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Don't-" Tony began but was cut off by Thor.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Enough. I am getting a headache." Thor grumbled and they both rolled their eyes at the God, who ignored the rude response. "New plan. I return to Asgard, with Loki. I am sure that the both of us can find something that belonged to her planet that he can use to track and you can use your mind to dig up information on her. Find what you can." Thor proposed a plan, one that was easy and simple and he wasn't really open in the moment to take no for an answer. He did have a headache, all this thinking about her and the constant bickering between his idiot of a brother and Iron Man was irritating him. Tony nodded and said he'd get to work, Loki tried to object but Thor cut him off with a wave of his hand and with that, they got off to work.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ The two Asgardians returned to Asgard shortly, using the Bifrost. Of course, like always, they were greeted by the gatekeeper; Thor's best friend.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Are you sure this is a good idea, my prince?" Heimdall questioned. He never doubted Thor, but he wanted to be sure that this is what Thor wanted to do. Keep Loki free and approach the Nightfury. Heimdall knew how dangerous she is, because even he cannot see her. He could never see Nightfury warriors. Thor grinned with a confident smile, and Heimdall returned a small smile with the nod of his head. "You best be on your way then."

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Easily, Thor and Loki snuck into the castle. Thor knew all the ways in since he was always one to sneak out at night with Loki so they used tunnels that they as kids used. Of course, Loki was the one to speak and say stupid things, nearly getting them caught and blowing their cover several times but Thor kept shushing him, rolling his eyes. When they were close to approaching the room that has several different types of relics from different planets, including Zalfeim's… Thor and Loki overheard Odin talking to several of the guards.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I do not care if they are my sons or not!" He boomed, his voice filled with anger and disappointment. Thor and Loki both hid behind a wall, yet listened closely to the conversation- however, Loki had his eyes on Thor the entire time. "Thor has decieved me by setting Loki free, and taking that monstrosity to Midgard. I promised those mid guardians that I would keep their planet safe from Loki's problems and Thor has broken that promise! He has let his people down! He is no fit for the title king- let alone prince." Thor's heart fell at the sound of his father's words, and a frown appeared on his face. It was clear by his expression that he was hurt, and that pulled at Loki's heartstrings.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Brother-" Loki began but Thor shook his head.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Not right now, Loki. We must find a relic from Zalfeim and bring it back to Mr. Stark right away so that you may find her. Time is of the essence. We can discuss the matter of this later." Thor whispered and Loki nodded. He knew better than to push Thor to have a conversation about what they just heard when Thor had a mission to finish. He also knew that Thor meant what he said, they'd talk later. Thor was never one to hide how he feels, especially when he's hurt. He's not like normal 'men' who hide their feelings. He likes to express how he feels, and Loki knows this.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ The two brothers made their way into the room, and in the midst of searching, Thor had finally found what they were looking for. It was a dagger, silver, made to fly through the air perfectly. It was made specifically for an assassin, a Nightfury that goes by the code name: Rayleth. Thor knew this, because each Nightfury member got a set of 30 daggers, even though they could only carry 10 with them. Their daggers were made specially for them so that they could throw without falter and three daggers had their names engraved into the material. It was made of a special diamond metal like material called Zaylein. The materials the daggers were made of was only found on Zalfeim, and it was forged together by a dying star, just like Thor's hammer.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "That looks deadly." Loki said from behind Thor, who turned with the dagger in hand. He nodded in agreement.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "If in the hands of it's owner especially, it is deadly." Thor responded with pride, despite it not being his. Loki only grinned in agreement to it. "However, we must be on our way now." Thor wrapped the dagger up carefully and shoved it into his pocket before picking up Mjolnir. Together, the two gods set off, making their way for the Bifrost however, as they neared, they saw that Heimdall was no longer alone.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ In front of him, stood eight guards from the palace… and in front of them was Thor's father, Odin. As Thor and Loki neared, the guards gripped their spears and shields tightly, narrowing their eyes. They were on alert, ready to attack if they were given the order to do so. They were tense, and Odin didn't call them to relax. He had a disappointed and irritated look in his eye as he glared at his two sons.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Father. It is good to see you." Thor finally spoke, standing before Odin and in front of Loki in sort of a protective manner. Odin's cold eyes flicked from Thor's face to Loki's, and then back to his eldest son.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "You have defied me and the throne." Odin finally spoke, and Thor sighed. He didn't shrug or roll his eyes, didn't make a snarky remark. He only sighed.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I understand you must be furious with me, Father… but I did it for good reason-"

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "What reason do you have for freeing your villain of a brother!" Odin interrupted, raising his voice in a yell. Loki's face fell as he looked away in sorrow and guilt, and Thor caught onto it.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "The Midgardian organization, S. H. I. E. L. D. requested for his help in searching for a woman. She calls herself Nightfury- I asked you of her and you confirmed that she is a Zalfeim woman. She is the last of her kind and she has taken refuge on Midgard. S. H. I. E. L. D. Wants to recruit her for the team and in order to find her, Loki's assistance is needed." Thor explained, and Odin's gaze barely softened. He understood that his son had responsibilities on Midgard, however, he didn't fully like the idea of Loki returning there… but he also knew better. He knew that Thor would not take no for an answer, because it was what needed to be done. Nightfury warriors are dangerous, especially if they're living on Midgard and finding her is important for the survival of the Earth.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Very well." Odin responded with a nod, and finally called the men behind him to stand down. They did so on order. "You best be on your way back then. However, keep a watchful eye on Loki. He could cause more destruction and death than peace and harmony." Thor's father warned and the God of Thunder nodded once. With that, he and his brother Loki returned to Midgard, leaving Asgard behind and they made their way back to the tower to find Stark, who was spinning in his chair in his office while he clicked a pen.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "Welcome back." Tony greeted, not bothering to get up. Thor nodded and Loki said absolutely nothing. He took a seat in the black leather sofa that Tony had in his office, and Thor took out the dagger but before he could hand it to Loki so that his brother could get started, Tony reached for it. Thor pulled back.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "You could cut yourself, man of Iron." Thor warned and Tony only rolled his eyes.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "What is that?"

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "It is the famed dagger of a fallen Nightfury warrior. Her name, or what they called her, was Rarsanth. She had shown up to Asgard one day and attempted to assassinate one of the guards. However, she wasn't as careful as she should've been, and she was caught, killed afterwards. It wasn't until a week after her death when we realized that she was trying to do us a favor. The guard that was her target was a thief and an assassinator as well, and she was only trying to help my father from being killed. It is part of the reason why Asgard and Zalfeim aren't close allies." Thor responded and Tony nodded. He then sat back down as Loki began to work on using his magic, tracking the last known Nightfury.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ It took about 3 hours, but Loki had found her. She was hiding in a cabin in the middle of the forest in California, near a large lake. Once he shared the information, Tony got to work and soon uncovered what would hopefully be her true identity.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "It appears that five acres of land, one of those in which the cabin is set on, is owned by a woman named Sylvia Hickman." Tony explained. Both Thor and Loki looked up at the big screen, which was now protecting what Tony was explaining. There was a woman in the photo, hazel brown eyes, black hair, cheekbones, freckles, and a slender nose with full lips. She surely was beautiful. Both Asgardian men thought so, as did Tony. Well, he more so thought she was hot. "She's been living there for about 8 years now." Tony explained and Thor nodded. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, Loki standing beside him with his hands behind his back. They studied the look of the woman before Thor spoke.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I suppose Loki and I shall go and find her. You gather up the rest of the team and we will be back here as soon as we can." Thor suggested.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "That is if we live through this. Nightfury women are merciless, and not only that, they're powerful. We may be gods with special abilities, but I do not think it's anything compared to what she can do to us." Loki added and Thor nodded in agreement. Tony shut off the display.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "See you later then."

* * *

Follow me on Instagram?

thundcrgxd - thorsthetic - seductivelord


End file.
